The present invention relates generally to grain storage and, more particularly, to a stir alarm device for integration with an in-bin grain stirring system, which is designed to monitor and alert an individual when the stirring system malfunctions.
Grain bins are typically designed to process and store grains of all types. Oftentimes, grain bins include a drying system for heating and blowing air, which forces the heated air up through perforations located in the base of the bin so that it may contact the grain contained therein, such that the grain closest to the floor dries first. The grain is dried using either the “continuous flow method” or the “batch method”. The “continuous flow method” is a process of drying grain where sufficiently dried grain is continuously removed from the floor area of the bin as wet grain in added to the top of the bin. The “batch method” is a process of drying grain where the bin is partially or completely filled with wet grain and then the grain is stirred until all of the grain within the bin is sufficiently dried. When the “batch method” is employed, a stirring system is usually installed within each grain bin for mixing the grain in order to facilitate even drying. A typical stirring system includes an auger carriage which is suspended from the center of the bin's roof and a track which is mounted on the inside of the bin wall, the track being designed for receiving the auger carriage and allowing it to move along the bin's inner perimeter. This rotational movement is commonly referred to as “walking.” The auger carriage typically includes a plurality of vertical rotating augers, which the auger carriage pulls through the grain to mix it and to encourage even drying. As the augers turn, the rotation of the augers also assists the auger in walking through the grain. The speed of the auger carriage is controlled by a gear motor which is controlled by a tilt switch. If the auger carriage gets too far ahead of the augers, the augers tilt enough to actuate the tilt switch, which disengages the gear motor from driving the auger carriage to let the augers catch up. Depending on the level of moisture the grain contains and the volume of the grain, it can take between approximately 3 to 6 days (and sometimes longer) for the grain to reach a sufficiently dry state.
Because a typical stirring system contains a number of component parts, any stirring system that is installed in a grain bin will experience periodic mechanical malfunctions. Furthermore, because the stirring system operates independently from the drying system, if the stirring system malfunctions, the grain directly above the drying system and in the proximity of the vertical augers will continue to dry beyond what is intended, while the rest of the grain in the bin remains wet. Thus, if the malfunction of the stirring system is not quickly detected and repaired, irreparable damage can occur to the stir machine as well as uneven and overdrying of grain and overgrinding of grain by the augers, resulting in lost time and money. At present, the only way to ensure even drying is for an individual to climb to the top of a ladder located on the side of the grain bin, open a door in the roof and watch for several minutes to confirm that the stirring system is operating correctly. Each bin must be checked numerous times every day (and night) throughout the drying process in order to prevent the grain from being unevenly dried and damaged in the stall zone. In addition to being time consuming and inconvenient, this practice of checking bins adds considerable stress during the harvest season.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a stir alarm device which is designed to monitor the stirring system and alert an individual when a malfunction occurs.